Insecurity
by Nordryd
Summary: Coppermane loves and admires Fluttershy in every way, but when he thinks about what she's accomplished over time, he can't help but feel insecure about his own feats, or lack thereof. He has a little talk with his princess and asks why she settled for someone so inferior to her.


Insecurity

Coppermane could not be happier with Fluttershy. They've been together for almost a year, and each day has been better than the last. There was no better feeling than waking up every morning knowing Fluttershy, the girl of his dreams, loved him.

Fluttershy was the only reason he was even alive now. She saved his life by being the first one to ever be nice to him. Had it not been for that fateful day, he would've committed suicide. But she gave him a chance, and became the most important person in his life. She gave him the strength to rise above his bullies and silence them once and for all. She gave him love, friends, and a reason to live.

Almost all of his happiest memories were with Fluttershy. His first date was with her. His first kiss was with her. She was the first person to ever know about his deepest, darkest secrets. His first dance was with her. And he got up onstage for the first time to win her back after the week she broke up with him. Cuddling with her in the cherry blossom grove, holding her, kissing her, loving her, and just being with her were among the happiest memories Coppermane had.

It wasn't just the memories with Fluttershy, but Fluttershy herself. On top of being drop-dead gorgeous, she was the sweetest girl in the world. Her ability to interact with animals was amazing, almost like she could speak their language. The amount of kindness she shows everyone is something to be respected. Her shyness was perhaps the cutest thing Coppermane has ever seen. With her friends, and aided by magic, she's managed to defeat powerful demons and Sirens. And she looked absolutely adorable when she played her tambourine, even more so when she ponied up. Nothing was more breathtaking to Coppermane than Fluttershy with her wings, pony ears, and long ponytail.

Fluttershy was an amazing girl. Coppermane couldn't feel more honored to have her all to himself.

But as much as Fluttershy has helped to heal Coppermane's scars, they still exist. They're still real, and they resurface from time to time.

As amazing as Fluttershy was, Coppermane couldn't help but feel… inferior by comparison.

"What did you want to talk about, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked, sitting across from him on his couch.

"Um… can I ask you something?" Coppermane asked, taking her hand.

Fluttershy smiled, interlacing her fingers with his. "You can ask me anything, Coppermane."

Coppermane smiled at the feeling of her fingers weaving together with his. Something that always made him smile. But it was short lived.

"Coppermane? A-Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. "Why do you look so sad? Is something wrong?"

"Fluttershy… why did you settle for me?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy's eyes turned worried.

"Settle for you?" Fluttershy asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… you probably could've gotten a better boyfriend than me, right?" Coppermane said. "Someone as amazing and talented as you?"

"Coppermane, haven't we talked about this already?" Fluttershy asked. "I didn't settle for you."

"Fluttershy, think about it," Coppermane said. "You've done so much. You've defeated demons, Sirens, you can transform when you play your tambourine, you can actually play an instrument competently, you volunteer at the shelter, you speak the language of animals, you… you're amazing. You can do so many things, and you're smart, sweet, kind, pretty… you could've found a guy more… suited for you, right? I mean… what do I have to offer? Tears? Crying? Whining? Depression? I mean, I can play piano, but only chords. I'm not as kind as you are. I can't speak to animals. I don't transform. I haven't accomplished feats like defeating demons or anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is… what do I have to offer? You need a guy who can give you things you deserve. Someone who can treat you like the goddess you are. I just don't know how someone like me can reach so high and make someone who's way out of my league settle for something so underneath them. I know it's selfish, but sometimes when I think about what you've done compared to what I've done… I feel like nothing."

"Coppermane…" Fluttershy said, squeezing his hand. "You're not being selfish."

"I'm not?" Coppermane said.

"Of course not," Fluttershy said. "Coppermane, I did not settle for you. I've told you again and again that you're an amazing guy, and I meant it every time."

"Fluttershy, do you know what you're capable of?" Coppermane said. "When you play music, you gain wings."

"I mean, yes I do, but it happened to you at the last musical showcase, right?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, but it never happened again," Coppermane said.

"Coppermane, you don't have to be able to pony up to be an amazing person," Fluttershy said. "Do you know why I love you, Coppermane?"

Coppermane could feel his cheeks reddening. Her beautiful eyes were looking at him with such adoration.

"Why?" Coppermane asked.

"Because you're the strongest guy I've ever met," Fluttershy said. "You were bullied and abused so much in the past, and you survived it. You didn't become bitter or angry because of it. You didn't stoop down to overcome those meanies. You rose above and came out stronger than ever. I was so proud of you!"

"Well… I mean… to be fair… I never would've gotten up there in the first place if it wasn't for you," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's cheeks went red. She squeezed his hand.

"Coppermane, don't ever say you're not an amazing person," Fluttershy said. "I didn't settle for you. You won my heart by being the sweetest guy I've ever met. You protected me from those mean bullies. You make me feel loved. You make me feel safe. You make me feel… pretty. I love when you hold me… and kiss me. You stand up for me. You're supportive, and will drop everything to help me when I need you. You're smart, handsome, and genuine. You weren't like the jocks; trying to act manly and like they're not afraid of anything. You're so honest with yourself. And do you know how much you've grown since I first met you? When I think about that scared little boy I saw crying and who I see now… it just makes me so proud. Coppermane, I never thought I could love someone so much until I met you. You make me so happy, and I can't imagine life without you."

Coppermane's cheeks were on fire, and his smile was large. Even after almost a year, he couldn't comprehend how a girl like Fluttershy could love him.

"You're amazing, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "It doesn't matter if you can't pony up. My heart is yours, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Coppermane almost shed a tear. A moment ago, he was in his own head contemplating how Fluttershy could've settled for him. He failed to remember just how much Fluttershy truly loves him.

"Fluttershy, I never would've gotten anywhere if it weren't for you," Coppermane said. "You inspire me to grow into a better person. To be the prince you deserve."

Fluttershy smiled, and leaned forward to give Coppermane a tender kiss.

"I love you, Coppermane. And I always will," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane felt his cheeks heat up as he leaned in to kiss Fluttershy. As their lips met, he laid her back on the couch. He climbed on top of her, straddling her with his legs.

"I love you so much," Coppermane said, brushing Fluttershy's hair as he gazed into her beautiful teal eyes. "I'm so glad I have you."

Fluttershy melted at the feeling of him caressing her cheek and brushing her hair. He looked at her so lovingly with those chocolaty brown eyes. She let herself go limp as he kissed her again, continuing to brush her hair. His lips were so warm and sweet. It felt her prince was smothering her with love.

She squeaked when she felt one of his hands slip up her skirt, making her squirm. She moaned into his mouth as she lifted her hands to brush his hair.

Coppermane melted at the feeling of her brushing his hair. He continued to feel and love her, caressing her hair and massaging her cute butt.

There was nothing Coppermane loved more than making out with Fluttershy. He could feel the heated love and passion reflected right back at him in her lips, only encouraging him to feel and love her more. An endless circle of pleasure and lust. Nothing else mattered but loving her, and making her feel good.

Coppermane would readily admit that he reached for Fluttershy. He was feeling insecure before, but Fluttershy always knew just what to say to make him feel better. Another thing he loved about her: she took care of him.

And Coppermane would do everything in his power to be the best boyfriend he can be for Fluttershy. The prince a princess like her deserves.

* * *

 **This is a** _ **very**_ **quick Coppermane & Fluttershy oneshot I came up with. This was written in literally about 90 minutes and uploaded completely raw and unedited. Forgive me if it's subpar.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always!**


End file.
